MI HIJO
by Lars Black
Summary: COMPLETO. AU, Sindrome logra escapar con Jack Jack, despúes de trece años, el lo considera como su verdadero hijo y hará lo que sea para conservarlo.


Los Increíbles son propiedad de PIXAR animation Studios, y Walt Disney.

Antes que todo gracias por leer este fic.

Este es un UA en donde Síndrome se llevó a Jack Jack cuando bebé, así que Jack Jack no mostró ninguna habilidad cuando niño.

MI HIJO.

By Lars Black

__

-¡Bob, se ha llevado a Jack Jack!- Lloraba Elasticgirl sobre el pecho de su marido.

-No te preocupes Helen, voy a traerlo de regreso, no importa lo que pase-

13 años después.

Desde aquel día todo había cambiado, desde aquel día las cosas eran diferentes, el regreso triunfal de los superhéroes no se había convertido en una fiesta, sino todo lo contrario para la familia Parr, Su hijo Menor Jack Jack, había sido raptado por Síndrome, Bob pasaba casi todo su tiempo intentando encontrarlo, lo mismo que Helen, dejando solos por mucho tiempo a Dash y a Violet.

Pero todo eso tenía que parar, sus hijos los necesitaban y Helen lo sabía y aunque nunca lo decía, en el fondo culpaba a su esposo por lo sucedido. Y ese sentimiento hizo que lo inevitable sucediera.

Helen se marchó con los niños.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack Pine era el chico más popular de su escuela, era el líder del equipo de lucha y el chico con el más alto promedio de su generación.

Vivía solo con su padre, para el cual era su adoración, siempre preocupado por el, pero a la vez flexible con todo lo que le pedía. Así era su padre, el mejor.

-Ya llegué- gritó desde la puerta de su casa, pero al ver que nadie le contestaba fue directo a la cocina, y justo en la puerta del refrigerador estaba una nota.

"Jack tuve que salir, por una urgencia en el trabajo, te dejo dinero para que pidas una Pizza, Volveré el lunes por la mañana, y nada de llevar amigos a la casa".

Pero para Jack esa era una invitación directa. Llamó a sus amigos y en escasa media hora la casa olía a palomitas, Pizza, gaseosas. -Y lo mejor chicos- dijo Jack. -Maratón de películas de Horror-

-Oye, Jack, ¿A que se dedica tu padre?, es extraño que siempre tenga emergencias en el trabajo- preguntó uno de sus amigos.

-Es científico, ya sabes con la ciencia siempre puede pasar cualquier cosa........-

En una cuidad lejana. Un gigantesco Robot aterrorizaba la ciudad, pero no era uno cualquiera, una exoforma humanoide, impenetrable a las balas y toda clase de objetos sólidos. Su objetivo, el banco central de la cuidad.

Desde un edificio cercano Síndrome observaba como su creación se abría paso entre policías, y toda clase de súper héroes que intentaban detenerlo.

Entonces sonrió, por fin había llegado a quien más esperaba.

-Llegas tarde- dijo. -No es de buena educación llegar tarde, Mr. Increíble-

Síndrome dio media vuelta y ahí se encontraba su archi rival.

-Cierra tu sucia boca-

-¡Oye!, tus modales no han mejorado nada, esa no es forma de tratar a viejos amigos-

-Regrésame a mi hijo escoria-

Y Síndrome bufó. -Ay, ¿todavía sigues con eso? ¿Cuándo vas a entender? Ya pasaron 13, TRECE AÑOS, tu pequeño Jack Jack ahora es mi hijo-

-¡No!- gritó Mr. Increíble y se arrojó sobre Síndrome, el cual lo esquivó elevando vuelo y luego disparó su rayo de energía paralizando por completo a Mr. Increíble.

-Energía punto Zero, antigua pero eficaz, ahora no quisiera tener que eliminarte, no, espera, si quiero, siempre interfieres en mis planes, ahora, ya que tu eres alguien especial, creo que probaré mi nueva invención en ti, esto se llama DESMATERIALIZADOR, te puedo garantizar que dolerá-

Síndrome apuntó su otra mano hacía Mr. Increíble y un potente rayo Verde salió desde la punta de su dedo.

El impacto fue directo, haciendo que el techo del edificio en donde se encontraban se desmoronara, y una nube de polvo y humo se alzó sobre ellos.

Síndrome voló por encima de todo y miró hacia el hueco que su rayo había dejado. A la mitad de todo aquello se encontraba Mr. Increíble sin ningún rasguño. Frunció el ceño.

Bob abrió los ojos, no le había pasado nada, pero cuando el humo se disipó por completo pudo ver el porque: estaba rodeado por un campo de fuerza.

-Violet- susurró a lo bajo.

Y de entre las sombras apareció una mujer, su rostro venía cubierto por un antifaz, su largo cabello negro se entreperdía en su traje del mismo color.

-Vaya, Vaya- dijo Síndrome, -Pero si tenemos compañía-

Mientras tanto en la cuidad el robot gigante seguía destruyendo todo a su paso, hasta que llegó al lugar que buscaba, con un potente cañón Láser derribó la entrada principal del banco y con una de sus garras mecánicas arrancó de golpe la bóveda del lugar.

-VI- gritó Mr. Increíble. -No te metas en esto-

-No me lo puedes impedir- gritó la chica. Haciéndose invisible, y creando un campo de fuerza alrededor de un montón de escombros y arrojándoselos a Síndrome, el cual lo evaporó con su Desmaterializador.

-Bien- gritó. -Entonces lo haremos de Dos. Contra dos- Con un control remoto tecleó unas cuantas claves y del exo robot, empezaron a salir dos bolas metálicas, al principio parecían metal fundido, pero al salir completamente se solidificaron y adquirieron la forma del robot más grande.

Miraron hacia donde Se encontraba Síndrome, y saltaron hasta llegar hasta donde Él-

-Codigo 000348- dijo Síndrome. -Acaben con ellos-

Uno de los robots corrió hasta Mr. Increíble, el cual se puso de pie rápidamente y aguantó en embate de la máquina, tras ser arrastrado varios metros, aplicó fuerza, se liberó de un brazo y le propinó un golpe en un costado. El mini ex robot salió disparado hacia las calles haciendo un gran hueco en el pavimento.

Por otro lado Violet resistía los embates del otro Robot creando un poderoso campo de fuerza y empujando hacia las orillas del edificio.

Mr. Increíble saltó desde lo alto y cayó en el suelo, tomó un vehículo abandonado y lo lanzó sobre el Exo Robot, el cual con un láser partió a la mitad el vehículo.

Desde las alturas Síndrome veía todo con gran satisfacción.

Por fin acabaría con el responsable de todo.

De pronto un fuerte tronido lo hizo voltear, hacia él se dirigía el exo robot con el que VI estaba luchado, no podría esquivarlo, así que trató de desmaterializarlo, pero el campo de fuerza era bastante poderoso, en el último segundo logró romperlo pero el Exo Robot no fue desintegrado, solo partido por la mitad. Y una de ellas lo golpeó fuertemente, provocándole varias contusiones y un corte sobre la mejilla derecha.

Cayó desde una gran altura y de no haber sido por la protección adicional que su traje le proporcionaba el golpe hubiera sido peor.

Mr. Increíble lo vio caer, en ese instante, derrotó al exo Robot aplastándolo, y corrió hasta donde Síndrome yacía en el suelo.

Violet también se acercaba.

-Te tengo- dijo Mr. Increíble.

-Eso quisieras- contestó Síndrome con una Sonrisa.- Mr. Increíble, ¿Sabes porque nunca me atraparás?.

Bob frunció el ceño.

-Porque sigues siendo un héroe, ¡CLAVE 62827!- gritó por su comunicador-

Violet y Mr. Increíble miraron hacia donde el Exo robot gigante cargaba con la bóveda del banco, el visor de este, antes verde, ahora se había vuelto Rojo, Soltó la bóveda, y enfocó su radar hacia las personas más cercanas.

Concentró su energía y soltó un potente rayo.

Vi. logró crear un campo justo a tiempo para salvar a las personas.

-Papá, debemos ayudarlos- le gritó a Mr. Increíble.

Bob, negó, no podía perder la oportunidad, simplemente no la podía perder.

El exo Robot comenzó a atacar a las demás personas.

-Debemos Ayudar- volvió a Gritar Violet.

Y Mr. Increíble, volteó hacia le exo robot.

Cuando por fin lo hubieron derrotado, Síndrome ya no se encontraba ahí.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack despertó el sábado por la mañana, por alguna extraña razón tenía un mal presentimiento, bajó para desayunar, pero al pasar por la sala y ver todo el desorden que habían dejado, un impulso lo obligó a prender el televisor.

Se llevó un gran susto ya que este estaba a todo volumen y eran esas caricaturas para niños en donde cantaban todo el tiempo así que le bajó todo el volumen, eso era extraño, nunca acostumbraba a ver la televisión tan temprano, cambió de canal.

-No, No, basura, basura, ya lo ví- entonces llegó al canal de noticias, la primera impresión que se llevó fue de sorpresa, al ver la imagen que estaban pasando en aquel momento, era el centro de una cuidad completamente destruido, Centenares de personas corriendo de un lado para otro, subió un poco el volumen.

__

Así ha quedado el centro de la ciudad después del ataque que ocurrió ayer por la tarde, y gracias a la oportuna intromisión de varios superhéroes, el móvil no fue realizado. Una toma de la bóveda. _ Y ningún civil resultó gravemente herido. _ Después imágenes de personas que habían estado ahí y narraban todo lo que había sucedido.

__

-Si no hubiera sido por Mr. Increíble, no se.........-

Jack apagó el televisor, Ese ataque había sido en una cuidad muy lejana, no tenía nada que ver con el, así que se relajó un poco, suspiró y volvió a mirar todo el desorden que había en la casa.

Era Lunes en la madrugada cuando la puerta del cuarto de Jack se abrió, dejando que la tenue luz que provenía del pasillo se filtrara en su habitación.

Desde la puerta se podía ver la silueta de una persona, se acercó lentamente y se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

Jack Abrió los ojos con pesadumbres y reconoció la figura de su padre.

.-Ah, ya llegaste, ¿Qué te ocurrió?- preguntó señalando la venda que tenía sobre el pómulo derecho.

-Solo un pequeño accidente en el trabajo- contestó. -Y Dime Jack, ¿Como te fue con tu Fiesta?-

Jack se cubrió con las sábanas, -¿Cómo lo supiste?.-

-No limpias muy bien-

Por fin amaneció. Jack bajó a toda velocidad por las escalera, se le había hecho tarde, muy muy tarde, cuando llegó a la cocina su padre leía el periódico.

-¿Por qué lees el periódico de hace dos días?- preguntó.

-No lo había leído- dijo bajándolo y mirando a su hijo. -¿Quieres que te lleve?-

-¿No tienes que ir a Trabajar?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Minutos después ya estaban montados en el auto.

-Papá, no podrías ir más rápido-

Cuando por fin llegaron a la escuela, ya iban10 minutos retrasados.

-No me esperes temprano- gritó Jack mientras corría hacia la entrada. -Voy a tener practica esta tarde-

Su padre bajó del auto y miró a Jack alejarse, él era su compensación.

Estaba sumergido en su pensamientos cuando de pronto ¡CRASH!, alguien chocó contra el, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Cuando se fijó bien se trataba de un joven, menos de 25 años ojiazul y de cabello rubio que le caía elegantemente sobre el rostro.

-Lo siento- dijo el joven enseguida mientras se ponía de pie y lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-En verdad lo siento, voy algo tarde y creo que por la prisa no me fije por donde iba-

-No hay problema- contestó cortes mente.

-Soy Dashell Parr- dijo el joven, seré el nuevo maestro de deportes.

-Mucho gusto, Buddy Pine- y le dio la mano.

Dash miró a aquel sujeto, el nombre estaba seguro de que lo había escuchado en algún lugar, pero observando mejor al tipo, nunca lo había visto, Cabello corto rubio cenizo, algunas pecas, ojos azules claros. (Su cabello en su identidad desconocida es rubio, pero como Síndrome lo tiñe de rojo anaranjado).

-Seguro oirá de mi hijo Jack, es capitán del equipo de lucha,...

-Si, bueno, mucho gusto señor Pine, pero me tengo que ir ya no quiero llegar más tarde-

Dash entró en la escuela. Pensaba en la ironía de las cosas, él era el hombre más rápido sobre la faz de la tierra y siempre llegaba tarde, Siempre se había burlado de sus profesores y ahora él era uno. Sin duda la vida había cambiado para el.

Las primeras horas fueron bastante tranquilas, no fue hasta que llegó la tarde cuando por fin conoció a susodicho Jack del que todos sus alumnos y compañeros profesores hablaban.

Cuando entró al gimnasio para la practica de lucha de la tarde, se llevó una gran sorpresa, el lugar estaba repleto de chicas, y todas hablaban con un solo chico.

Cuando lo vió por primera vez sintió una especie de hueco en el estómago, pero no supo porque, había algo en ese chico, algo que le recordaba....

-JACK, JACK PINE- tertamudeó.

Dash se llevó una mano a la boca, Eso era algo que no quería revivir.

-Aquí- Gritó El chico rubio, y se acercó al Dash, cuando lo vio no pudo contener su expresión.

-WOW- dijo Jack. -Ere tu, eres tu, no puedo creerlo, eres Dash Parr-

Dash se sonrojó un poco, -Pensé que nadie me reconocería- dijo.

-¡Como no reconocerte!, ¡eres el hombre más rápido de la Tierra!, en tu última competencia siquiera sudaste, yo creo que no debiste retirarte-

-Pero eso no importa ahora- dijo Dash. -Lo que importa es que soy su nuevo entrenador de deportes y supervisaré los entrenamientos.-

Fue increíble la facilidad con la que Dash y Jack se conectaron, a pesar de ser alumno maestro existía algo que hacía que ambos se llevaran tan bien.

Una tarde, después de un exhaustivo entrenamiento, ambos se sentaron a tomar una bebida bajo un árbol.

-Sabes Jack, conocí a tu padre el primer día, sin querer lo arroyé-

Jack rió, -Ya me lo imagino, nunca me trae y la única vez que lo hace lo atropella un profesor-

-¿Nunca te trae?-

-Pero no es porque no quiera- contestó enseguida. -Yo prefiero venir solo, y el respeta mi decisión, es grandioso-

-¿Y vives solo con tu padre?-

-Si- contestó. -Mamá murió cuando solo era un bebe, pero sabes, algunas noches, cuando siento que algo me perturba puedo garantizar que la oigo cantarme una canción.- Jack se sonrojó un poco. -Debes pensar que soy un llorón o algo por el estilo-

-No lo creo- contestó Dash. -Creo que eres especial, creo que nos llevamos tan bien por que en cierto modo somos parecidos-

Jack Frunció el ceño.

-Mira, cando era niño, mi hermanito bebé fue secuestrado....-

-Eso es horrible- dijo Jack.

-Y vaya que si lo es, papá dedicó toda su visa a encontrarlo y mamá, bueno ya te imaginarás, ¿Sabes que es lo más curioso de todo?, Ahora tendría como tu edad, e incluso se llama como tu-

-Eso es mucha coincidencia- dijo Jack.

-Ya lo creo- contestó Dash.

-Tengo una duda, ¿Por que te retiraste?, eres muy joven.-

Dash se acostó sobre el pasto verde. -No había reto para mí- contestó. -Además siempre quise dar clases-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La popularidad de Jack fue en aumento a medida que se acercaba el campeonato Nacional de lucha, ya que su escuela había obtenido el pase de participación para el equipo, todos estaban ansiosos por que este se llevara a cabo, ya que sería televisado.

Así que el equipo entrenaba más arduamente que nunca.

-Eres muy bueno- Dijo Dash, tras una victoria limpia de Jack sobre su rival. -Ten por seguro que liderarás al equipo, ahora solo tienes que darle esta autorización a tu padre para que la firme, y así poder llevarte al campeonato.-

-No hay problema- contestó Jack, tomando el permiso y guardándolo en su mochila.

-¡NO!, y esa es mi respuesta Final-

-Pero....-

-Ya te dije que no Jack, no te firmaré el permiso, no quiero que vayas a ciudad capital para el campeonato.-

Jack no podía creer lo que pasaba. -¡Pero Todos el equipo ya firmó¡ ¡El equipo me necesita!, Dash ya me nombró capitán, no puedo retractarme ahora-

-¿Dash?-

-El profesor Parr, papá lo conociste el otro día-

-Si, ya sé de quien hablas, pero aún así mi decisión no va a cambiar.-

-¡TE ODIO!- gritó Jack antes de subir hasta su habitación y cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Buddy sabía que algo así tendría que pasar alguna vez, después de todo Jack ya era un adolescente, pero el problema no radicaba en que quisiera imponer su autoridad, sino en el temor.

Al principio solo había sido por venganza, por dañar al que alguna vez lo dañó, pero todo había cambiado en trece años, ahora Jack Jack era su hijo, y su mayor temor perderlo, y la única forma de que eso sucediese era que él lo encontrara, que su verdadero padre lo encontrara, y eso no lo podía permitir. Si su hijo asistía a ese campeonato millones lo verían.

Lo único que podía hacer; Eliminar de una vez y para siempre a la amenaza.

El ánimo de Jack no mejoró en todo el día, siquiera bajó a cenar, se pasó toda la noche con un enorme hueco en el estómago, cuando el cansancio le ganó y se acostó en su cama y una extraña somnolencia se apoderó de el, nunca se había sentido así, y entre el sopor y el cansancio lograba oír una dulce voz que lo llamaba.

Abrió los ojos apenas el primer rayo de luz se filtró por la ventana. Y enseguida recordó la razón por la cual se sentía tan mal, aún con el coraje, bajó a desayunar, no iba a ganar nada muriéndose de hambre,

Iba a tratar de hacer entrar en razón a su padre, pero cual fue su sorpresa que este no se encontraba en la casa, en cambio, una nota en el refrigerador le decía que volvería en dos días.

Cuando llegó al colegió no sabía como enfrentar a su entrenador, ni a sus amigos.

-Profesor Parr- dijo cuando llegó al gimnasio por la tarde.

Dash enseguida supo que algo no estaba bien, Jack jamás lo había llamado así.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-Profesor, creo que, creo que voy a dejar el equipo-

Dash arqueó una ceja. -¿Disculpa?-

-Voy a dejar el equipo- repitió. -No conseguí la autorización, y no creo que sea justo que pase tiempo entrenando conmigo cuando los demás lo necesitan más que yo-

-Mira Jack, yo no puedo obligarte a quedarte, pero te pido que recapacites, no creo que dejar el equipo sea la solución, he visto como te apasiona, tal vez si hablo con tu padre podamos conseguir la autorización-

-haría eso por mi- contestó Jack un poco más entusiasmado.

Dash arribo a la casa justo a la hora de la cena, Buddy fue quien le abrió la puerta.

-Profesor Parr, que sorpresa tenerlo aquí- dijo con fingida sorpresa y luego miró a Jack que disimuladamente miraba hacia donde ellos.

-Pase, pase, ¿en que puedo servirlo?-

-La verdad me gustaría hablar sobre Jack y .........-

-Si se refiere a lo del campeonato de lucha, ya tomé mi decisión- interrumpió.

-Pero usted debe comprender, Jack tiene un talento extraordinario, y algo como esto pudiera ser la oportunidad de su vida-

-Entienda profesor Parr, no me opongo a que practique lucha, me opongo a que vaya a ciudad capital-

-Señor si lo que le preocupa es la seguridad, yo le garantizo que.......

--Profesor Parr, usted tiene menos de 25 años, ¿Honestamente cree tener lo reflejos necesarios para actuar con rapidez si algo llegase a ocurrir?-

Por dentro Dash no podía dejar de sonreír, el era el hombre indicado para el trabajo, pero por fuera mostraba su rostro más serio.

-Lo entiendo Señor Pine, pero si ata a su hijo por una creencia de que algo podría salir mal-

-Créame, lo sé- contestó. Repentinamente. haciendo que Dash frunciera el ceño. Y sí se terminó la conversación.

-Solo prométame que lo pensará señor Pine- y Dash salió de la casa.

Jack los miraba desde la cocina, eso era todo, si Dash no había logrado convencerlo, era definitivo que no podría ir a ciudad capital.

-No me mire así jovencito- dijo su padre. -Lo siento, pero tengo mis razones, ahora alístate porque te quedarás con la señora Cole-

-¿Cómo?, Te iras, ¿cuánto tiempo?-

-Tengo una emergencia en el trabajo, regresaré lo antes que pueda-

Jack ahora si estaba más que molesto. -O sea que yo no puedo ir a ciudad capital y tu te marchas, dejándome con la señora Cole-

-Por favor Jack, comprende Jamás te he negado nada, siempre respeto tu opinión, sólo esta vez hazme caso, No quiero que vayas-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El día había llegado, los alumnos y miembros del equipo sonreían ansiosos de que el viaje comenzara, Dash pasaba la lista de pasajeros cuando vio correr a toda velocidad a alguien hacia el camión.

-¿Jack?- dijo.

Y el chico rubio le enseño la autorización firmada, y luego sonrió -Ha accedido, después de que hablaste con él comprendió y me ha dado permiso.-

Dash inspeccionó la hoja de un lado y de otro. -¿Estás seguro?- le preguntó.

-Por supuesto- dijo Jack de inmediato, - Si quieres puedes comunicarte con él, solo que está de viaje-

Dash tomó el número y lo marcó desde su cel. Pero no le contestaron.

-Si quieres puedes hablar con la señora Cole- dijo enseguida.

-No, está bien, creo que puedo confiar en tu palabra-

El viaje a ciudad central fue bastante entretenido, y por fin llegaron al lugar en donde todo se llevaría a cabo, Distintos medios de comunicación estaban ahí, Jack estaba muy emocionado, seguramente su padre se daría cuenta pero que mas daba, ya estaba ahí.

Su equipo se alistaba, Jack se acomodó su uniforme y su equipo de protección, primero sería la ceremonia de apertura y luego el sorteo.

Empezaron pero casi enseguida, ruido de interferencia llenó los altavoces del lugar, todos se taparon sus oídos.

-_Bueno, bueno, se escucha, se escucha-_

Y en todas la pantallas del lugar apareció la misma imagen.

Jack lo miraba con aprensión, sabía quien era.

-Síndrome- dijo Dash.

Jack miró a su profesor, su sonrisa había desaparecido por completo, ahora una expresión de odio había aparecido.

Jack miró de nuevo hacia la pantalla más cercana.

-_Damas, y caballeros, por favor, que no cunda el pánico- dijo con sarcasmo. -Ustedes van a ser testigos de un hecho único, así que les pido no se muevan de sus lugares....._

En eso una de las paredes del lugar se vino abajo, y un robot gigante entró por el hueco, sobre su hombro venía Síndrome, y justo detrás del robot gigante cientos más pequeños entraron.

-Hora del espectáculo- dijo Síndrome, y uno de los robot pequeños salió del lugar, se colocó sobre el techo y empezó a emitir lo que parecía un campo de fuerza sobre el edificio.

Síndrome voló hasta donde se encontraban las cámaras de transmisión.

-Tu- gritó señalando a uno de los camarógrafos. -Hora de transmitir-

El camarógrafo checó su equipo y efecto la interferencia había desaparecido.

Dash miraba con rencor todo lo que sucedía, esta era su oportunidad pero....

-Profesor Parr- gritó uno de sus alumnos.

Dash volteó, ahora ellos eran su responsabilidad.

-Chicos, no se muevan, y no se separen- y empezó a juntar a los miembros de su equipo.

-Jack, muévete- gritó.

Y el chico rubio se acercó a sus compañeros.

En las pantallas volvió a aparecer Síndrome.

-_Hola, seguro se acordarán de mi-_ dijo. -_En estos momentos como podrán ver me he apoderado del lugar- _una toma del lugar con cientos de Robots juntando a los niños y a los encargados del evento.

__

-Cada uno de estos pequeños tiene suficiente poder para acabar con todo el edificio y por ende con todos los presentes, se preguntarán cuales son mis demandas, bueno, solo es una, Quiero a Mr. Increíble, simplemente a el, y si algún otro superhéroe se presenta bueno...

La toma se amplía y se ve al robot gigante que levanta un pedazo de escombro y lo convierte en polvo.

__

-Ese podría ser uno de los niños-.

Dash apretaba fuertemente sus puños, el maldito quería a su padre, y ahora no podía arriesgarse a actuar por que si no algún niño resultaría herido. Y su vendetta no causaría la muerte de ningún inocente.

Pero entonces notó como desde varios puntos los guardias de seguridad del edificio se acercaban a donde Síndrome apuntando con sus pistolas.

-¡No lo hagan¡- gritó, pero era muy tarde, todos ellos abrieron fuego.

Síndrome frunció el ceño, y un campo de energía lo cubrió haciendo que los proyectiles rebotaran hacia todas direcciones.

Muchos de los presentes gritaron y se agacharon.

Pero Jack al estar absorto mirando a Síndrome no reaccionó a tiempo, lo único que pudo hacer fue levantar las manos a la altura de su rostro.

Sintió el impacto de la bala, y cayó hacia atrás.

Dash miraba impactado, y corrió como rayo hacia su alumno, logró tomarlo antes de que cayera completamente al suelo.

-¡Jack!- gritó y lo movió un poco.

Pero el chico rubio abrió los ojos de golpe, -Estoy bien- dijo de inmediato y se quitó la protección de la cabeza.

Dash lo miraba asombrado, estaba seguro de que el impacto había sido directo.

Jack empezó a checarse, no tenía nada. Pero estaba seguro de haber sentido el impacto.

Pero un grito los hizo voltear a ambos, uno de los minibots, acababa de golpear y noquear a uno de los guardias. Los otros hacían lo mismo.

-Les dije que no interfirieran- dijo Síndrome, -pero al parecer nadie entiende, creo que tendré que hacer de ellos un ejemplo-

-Jack, quédate acostado, y no te muevas, tengo que hacer algo y buscar la manera de sacarlos de aquí-

Dash dejó a Jack y se perdió entre la multitud, cuando por fin encontró un lugar en el que nadie podía verlo, se quitó la camisa que llevaba dejando solo la playera, sacó de su mochila la única prenda que ocultaría su identidad: Su antifaz y mojó su cabello peinándolo todo hacia atrás.

Los robots estaban a punto de aniquilar a los guardias cuando de pronto, una fuerte ráfaga de aire los golpeó.

Síndrome frunció el ceño y miró hacia el origen de aquel viento.

Dash miró inexpresivo a Síndrome.

-Es imposible- dijo este. -¿Cómo entraste?.

-No te incumbe- gritó Dash.

-Bueno, no importa, no eres Mr. Increíble pero de todos modos te aniquilaré.

Todos los minibots, giraron hacia Dash y empezaron su ataque.

Rayo rojo, esquivó los ataques con suma rapidez, tenía que evitar que algún niño saliera herido, así que llevó la lucha a donde Síndrome menos lo esperaba, hacia el.

Esquivó otros rayos, Las máquinas no eran lo suficientemente rápidas y por su torpeza terminaban apuntándose las unas a las otras.

Los chicos alentaban con todo pulmón a rayo Rojo.

Pero Síndrome tenía un As bajo la manga, realmente no era su intención pero no tenía otra opción.

Utilizando su energía punto zero, capturó a uno de los presentes. Dash lo vió y se detuvo en seco, corrió hacia el chico para tratar de liberarlo pero llegó tarde. Síndrome lo tenía.

-Ya no eres tan rápido, ¿Verdad?, te mueves y ....-

Dash recibió el golpe directo de uno de los minibots, cayó de rodillas al suelo, sin aliento, su cabello le cayó sobre la cara.

Otro minibot lo golpeó Tirándolo lejos.

-ahora- dijo Síndrome llevándose la mana a la barbilla. -¿qué es lo peor que le pude pasar a un super HEROE-

-No le temo a la muerte- contestó Dash.

-Si, ya lo sé, pero eso no es exactamente en lo que pensaba, yo diría dejar de ser héroe, y ¿como hacer eso?-

Otro minibot, levantó a Dash y lo sujetó fuertemente por los brazos. Síndrome se acercó y le susurró al oído. -Revelando su identidad-

Y de un tirón arrancó su antifaz.

La sorpresa que Síndrome se llevó fue increíble. -¿Tu?, ¿Quién lo hubiera creído Dashell Parr?

Síndrome meditó por unos segundos, -Parr, Parr, se me hace conocido- Y entonces Se dio cuenta.

-Tu eres aquel pequeñín, eres el hijo De Mr. Increíble-

A lo lejos Jack no podía creer lo que veía, Dashell era nada menos que Rayo Rojo.

Entonces un suido ensordecedor llenó el lugar, Síndrome miro hacia el gran agujero de la pared, y por el una figura solitaria entraba caminando a paso decidido.

Un minibot fue a su encuentro, pero con un solo golpe el bot quedó reducido a chatarra.

Mr. Increíble había llegado.

-Llegaste a nuestra reunión familiar- dijo Mientras que el Bot le mostraba a Dashell.

-Suéltalo- gritó Mr. Increíble. -Esto es entre los dos-.

-¿Y por que había de hacerlo, me da cierta ventaja sobre ti?-

Pero Mr. Increíble lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿No?, bueno, que tal si hacemos un trato, Yo lo suelto, y tu te rindes, obviamente voy a acabar contigo, pero creo que es un trato justo-

-¡No lo hagas papá!- gritó Dash.

Pero Mr. Increíble ya lo había decidido, no arriesgaría la vida de su hijo.

-Esta bien- gritó

Y en seguida el robot gigante lo sujetó con su garra metálica y empezó a estrujarlo.

El mini bot soltó a Dash.

-Pero- dijo Síndrome, y el bot volvió a sujetarlo. -¿Por qué solo destruirte si primero puedo quebrarte?-

El mini bot que sujetaba a Dash lanzó una fuerte descarga eléctrica. Dash gritó de dolor.

Mr. Increíble, antes rendido había recobrado el coraje, y luchaba para no ser aplastado por el robot.

-Lucha todo lo que quieras Mr. Increíble- dijo Síndrome. -De todas formas morirás, y tu hijo también, y cuado todo esto acabe, lo único que quedará de ti en este mundo será el pequeño Jack Jack llamándome papá-

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Mr. Increíble reunió todas sus fuerzas, y con un estruendo quebró las garras de robot.

Cayó en el piso y tomado un gran pedazo de escombro lo arrojó hacia una de las piernas haciendo que esta se doblegara un poco, y luego con un golpe romperla por completo.

El bot gigante cayó rompiendo la barrera que protegía al edificio.

-DASH, SÁCALOS A TODOS- gritó Mr. Increíble.

Dash reunió muevas fuerzas, y empezó a moverse con rapidez, el minibot no soportó la fricción y terminó por soltarlo.

Dash cayó al piso, cerca de su antifaz, tal vez su identidad había sido revelada, y sin embargo se lo colocó otra vez.

Mr. Increíble sacó la pierna del robot y la utilizó para golpear hacia donde Síndrome, el cual en el último segundo logró activar su campo de fuerza y resistió el golpe.

Pero la fuerza con que Mr. Increíble empujaba, hizo que poco a poco el campo se fuera quebrando.

Síndrome veía como se quebraba, tenía que moverse, o no resistiría más. Pero no pudo hacerlo, y el campo se rompió y recibió el golpe directo.

Voló hasta la pared contraria y chocó fuertemente contra ella, y luego hasta el suelo.

Se había abierto una herida en la cabeza y un hilo de sangre escurría por ella.

Jack miraba como toda aquello ocurría, Síndrome había caído justo a su lado, al verlo de cerca Sintió un gran hueco en el estómago, no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía, su cabello ya no era rojo anaranjado, sino rubio cenizo.

Jack le dio media vuelta.

-Aléjate de el- le gritó Mr. Increíble.

Pero Jack no escuchaba, solo veía a Síndrome, sobre su pecoso rostro había un pequeño corte justo donde, justo donde.........

Con sumo cuidado retiró su antifaz, era él, era su padre.

-Aléjate de él muchacho, es peligroso- le repitió Mr. Increíble.

En eso se acercó Dash que después de terminar con los otros minibots y evacuar a los demás niños regresaba por Jack

-Jack, por favor...... pero se quedó sin palabras al ver el cuerpo de Síndrome si el antifaz.

-Jack, Jack- susurró. -Buddy Pine- pero eso lo dijo a lo alto.

Y su padre lo escuchó, aunque nunca creyó que lo oiría de la boca de su hijo.

-Dash, ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Jack, Jack- contestó. Y señaló hacia donde Síndrome.

Mr. Increíble frunció el ceño.

Pero justo en ese instante Síndrome se puso de pie y lanzó su energía punto Zero sobre ambos.

No prestando atención al chico que se encontraba a su lado, alzó su comunicador. -GIRAx, 023- dijo.

Y el robot gigante, se partió a la mitad, dejando que otro de igual forma pero más pequeño saliera.

Este de un centelleo llegó hasta ellos. Síndrome colocó su rayo de energía punto zero en el robot para que Mr. Increíble y Dash no pudieran escapar. Y empezó el conteo regresivo.

20...................19..................18.................17

-Será una lástima- dijo Síndrome. -Tan bonito edificio-

-Señor Pine- gritó Dash.

Y Síndrome volteó hacia el. Miró su reflejo en el robot. En efecto su antifaz ya no estaba.

................16...............15..............14.............13

-Se equivocó al decir que después de esto solo quedaría Jack Jack diciéndole papá.-

Tanto Síndrome como Mr. Increíble fruncieron el ceño.

-Papá, Jack Jack, está aquí, Jack Jack es él.-

............12...........11..........10

Síndrome volteó, su hijo estaba ahí.

.........9

Mr. Increíble no podía creerlo, su hijo estaba ahí.

.......8

La explosión destruiría el lugar, su campo de fuerza lo protegería, pero sólo a él, no alcanzaría a salir.

-¡Papá!- gritó Jack.

.......7

Síndrome apagó su Energía zero.

Dash corrió hacia Jack tomándolo y alejándolo del lugar.

-¡NO! ¡DÉJAME!, Papá todavía está ahí-

Jack comenzó a arder y Dash no tuvo otra opción más que soltarlo.

......6

-Entiende, debemos alejarnos- gritó Dash.

Pero Jack se volvió de metal y le propinó un golpe haciendo que Dash cayera inconsciente.

.....5

Síndrome desactivó al robot, pero el conteo continuaba, ya había rebasado el límite de seguridad y explotaría.

-Tenemos que sacarla- gritó Buddy.

Y Mr. Increíble rompió las capas de metal del robot. De entre sus entrañas metálicas sacó la bomba.

-¡Damela!- gritó Síndrome.

Y al tomarla elevó vuelo, salió del edificio, Jack lo miraba desde la parte más baja.

....4

Síndrome arrojó La bomba al cielo y la apuntó con rayo Desmaterializador.

-Un Poco Más- gritó

...3..2.1

Cerró los ojos

0

La explosión se vio a varios km a la redonda.

Jack cerró los ojos, cuando todo se calmó miró al cielo.

No había nada. No quedaba nada.

Dash despertó, Mr. Increíble salía del edificio y miraba con sentimiento a Jack Jack.

Se quitó el antifaz con la esperanza de que el chico lo reconociera, pero no fue así.

-¿No me reconoces Jack Jack?- preguntó. -Soy tu padre, soy tu padre-

Bob esperaba que saltara a sus brazos, pero no.

Jack solo miraba el cielo, las lágrimas empezaban a brotarle de los ojos, Su padre, fuese quien fuese, se había ido. Y ahora este desconocido le decía cosas sin sentido, no lo soportaba más. Quería la verdad, quería a su padre de vuelta.

Dash se acercó lentamente a su hermano. -Jack Jack, no te preocupes ahora todo estará bien-

Pero Jack no respondía, estaba completamente ido, de pronto unos espasmos empezaron a darle.

Mr. Increíble corrió para agarrarlo, pero con una fuerza extraordinaria Jack se lo quitó de encima. Su piel se volvía roja, y los músculos empezaban a crecerle.

Dio un gruñido y salió corriendo del lugar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era casi media noche cuando en ropas desgarradas y completamente desorientado Jack entró a su casa.

Los ojos todavía los tenía irritados por tanto llorar, fue directo a la habitación de su padre y se sentó en la cama, tomó su fotografía de la mesita de noche.

Entonces las luces se apagaron, y justo frente a el apareció una pantalla.

La imagen de su padre llenó todo el cuadro.

-Jack, si estas viendo esto es por que las cosas no salieron como las había planeado, Solo quiero que sepas una cosa: La verdad.-

-La verdad es que eres todo en mi vida, te quise tanto como nadie me quiso a mi, y por ello mi mayor temor era perderte, ¿Por qué? Te preguntarás.....

........Y solo quiero que sepas una cosa, tu eres mi hijo que nadie te diga lo contrario.-

Las lágrimas en el rostro de Jack habían desaparecido, ahora todo lo que había pasado tenía sentido, Las cosas que había hecho, y todo era su culpa, si no lo hubiera desobedecido, todavía estaría con el, No importaba que no fuera su padre biológico, no importaba, el era su hijo.

Era el Hijo de Buddy Pine.

Era el hijo de Síndrome.

Era el continuador del legado de su padre.

Miró su mano izquierda y se concentró, esta se volvió de metal, miró su mano derecha y esta se encendió.

Se puso de pie y golpeó la pared. Automáticamente esta se partió por la mitad y un panel de control e información salió detrás de ella.

Jack lo miró y sonrió.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola, esta historia ya terminó, espero que les haya gustado. Quise darme un descanso de mis Fics de Harry Potter, y que mejor que con los Increíbles.

****

Mi hijo es la primera parte de una trilogía.

Espero no tardar mucho en subir la segunda parte que se llamará **El Legado de mi padre.**

Espero su comentarios.


End file.
